They're Finally Getting Married
by superkappa
Summary: Sylar and Elle’s wedding. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: They're Finally Getting Married

Pairing: Sylar/Elle with many cameos

Rating: PG-13 for some suggestiveness at the end

Summary: Sylar and Elle's wedding. Very AU. This is the first part of my birthday present for faded_facade . The honeymoon should be coming up in a couple of days.

"Are you really sure you're ready for this?"

Elle smiled, turning to her invisible friend. She was dressed in a long white wedding gown, sleeveless and with a long train. It was a little old fashioned looking, but she didn't care, because it had been her mother's. Angela had found it among Bob's things and gave it to Elle as a peace offering when they had made the engagement official. Her blonde hair was held up in a tasteful bun, a few tendrils falling in her face as she secured the veil on. It was her wedding day, and she had managed to get Claude to agree to walk her down the aisle. The only catch was that he was doing so invisibly. Only she and Gabriel would know, but that was enough. After all, the English man had been the only kind figure she ever knew back at Primatech, and her own father was dead, so he made perfect sense for giving her away. Everyone else thought she was walking down the aisle by herself in honor of her father, but that was okay. They didn't need to know the truth.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be," She replied nervously.

After four years of being together and raising Noah, Gabriel had finally proposed to her. It had been almost picturesque, taking her out to a nice dinner while Peter babysat, and then during desert of pie and champagne, he pulled out a small piece of metal, melting it and turning into a small golden band, fixing in a diamond. He then got down one knee, holding it out to her and he asked her the question she had never expected to hear. She had cried, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him, and then said yes. It was the second happiest day of her life. The first had been when Noah was born.

If someone had told her four years ago, when she was on a beach with Gabriel, and he was trying to revive her with his blood, apologizing profusely for what he had almost done to her, she never would of thought they would have been able to come so far. And it hadn't been easy. She had been hesitant to trust him again, but when she found out she was pregnant, she put her own feelings aside for the sake of their child. They had both been raised in less than loving homes; she refused to allow the same to happen to Noah.

But they had done their best, and while they weren't perfect parents, they were better ones than anyone had expected them to be. Noah brought control to both Elle and Gabriel (Sylar seemed to finally be at rest, he hadn't killed since she told him of her pregnancy) and trust too. If this small being could trust them, perhaps they could trust one another as well.

Elle was jarred from her thoughts as she felt her arm being tugged, pulling her out of the bridal room. "Are you daft?" Claude asked briskly. "No woman is supposed to be late on her own wedding day. I don't think any of us want to see what that fiancé of yours might do if he thought you weren't showing up for this."

She laughed softly, nodding her head in agreement with him. "I suppose you're right." She squeezed Claude's arm a little as he began walking her down the aisle. "Thank you"

He chuckled softly. "Careful, girly, they're going to think you've started talking to yourself."

It wasn't a big ceremony, though she was surprised at just how many people did show up at the wedding of two former psychopaths. In front row on the Bride's side was the Bennet Clan, even Mr. Muggles was sitting in Sandra's lap.

Peter was standing at Gabriel's side as his best man, and Claire had already headed up the aisle as the Maid of Honor. Her father had protested her being involved with the wedding, but Sandra had quickly put that argument to rest. They had named their child after him, they were practically family now.

Angela had gone against the good advice of both her sons, sitting on the "groom's" side. Of course, she wasn't Gabriel's mother, but she still felt entitled to be there. Misguided or not, if she had set him on his path of redemption, he and Elle never would have ended up together. She was sitting by herself as her other son, Nathan, was not in attendance.

One of the biggest surprises was the fact that Mohinder had agreed to come. Especially considering who he had as a date. Elle had felt more than a little awkward when her former partner had told her he was bringing Maya, but she had given the scientist a strict warning. If either one of them did anything to ruin her perfect day she would fry them to death.

Matt and Daphne were there with Molly (and her date, Micah) and three year old daughter, Danielle. After a few years, Sylar had went to make amends to Matt, and to apologize for terrorizing Molly so much when she was younger. Once Matt read his mind and saw he was being honest, he accepted the apology. It was during this meeting that Daphne and Elle met, the fast talking blondes becoming quick friends.

That was why Danielle was dressed as the flower girl, walking next to Noah, the ring bearer as he made his way up the aisle in front of Elle. They both looked so cute; Elle was hoping the photographer was getting plenty of pictures of them. At one point, Noah tripped and fell down, causing the ring to roll away from him. Everyone in the audience ooed, thinking he had levitated it back to himself. What they didn't know is that Claude had left her side to go fetch it and hand it back to Noah before returning to her side. Elle grinned a bit at that. There was nothing she liked more than being the only one on a secret.

Soon enough, they made it to the front of the aisle and Claude carefully handed over Elle to Gabriel, leaning in to whisper to the watchmaker. "I'm sure you bloody well know this by now, but if you hurt her, it's not me you're going to have to worry about. She'll kill you herself."

Gabriel gave an uncomfortable little chuckle at that, pushing his glasses back up a little. Although he had met Claude on a couple of occasions before this, the man always unnerved him a little. His power of invisibility, however, had been the second Gabriel learned to pick up through empathy. It had been when Elle was about eight months pregnant and had been one of the first real signs that he really did have the strength to put Sylar to rest.

And with that the invisible man made his way down the aisle, finding a place in the back to stand and watch the rest of the ceremony.

Elle turned to face Gabriel now, smiling up at him behind the veil. They took one another's hands and turned to the priest now. Butterflies stirred in her stomach but she couldn't imagine why. What could possibly go wrong?

And as the priest began to speak, going on about the meaning of love and how they were to hold and honor one another for the end of time because marriage was a commitment. A promise. And then he got to the part where he asked if anyone objected to the union of these two in marriage.

The first to stand, or attempt to, was Bennet, but he fell down onto the ground, cursing, yelling at Lyle for trying his shoelaces together. Lyle denied it to the end. Elle and Gabriel just smiled at one another; they'd have to thank Claude for that later.

The second person to stand was Mohinder, despite Maya pulling at his sleeve and telling him to sit down. "You can't let those two get married! That man is a brutal serial killer; he's murdered too many people to be happy now. He murdered my father, and hers too, you can't honestly think this is a good idea, can any of you?" He asked, looking at the other members of the wedding party.

Elle broke away from Gabriel for a moment to turn to face the audience, cupping her hands as they glowed with electricity. "We're both repenting and trying for a better life, but I swear to all that is holy, if you do not sit down Fight Club, I will break my sobriety and kill you. And I've been clean for four years now. Do you really want to do that? Do you?"

Mohinder nodded numbly and sat down, where he was promptly lectured by Maya for making a scene. Though it had taken her a long time to forgive Gabriel, she realized now that his powers had had a control over him that was even stronger than hers had been. But this woman Elle had helped him learn control. She was glad for both of them.

Elle took a deep breath and let the electricity from her hands die down. She smiled at the congregation. "Does anyone else have any objections?" Everyone wisely shook their head. An angry bride was bad enough, but an angry bride who could fry you to death? That was a risk no one was willing to take. She smirked a little. "Good." She turned to the slightly frightened looking priest now. "You may continue."

The priest gave an uncomfortable nod and began to speak once more. "It's time for the couple to exchange vows. Elle, we'll start with you. Repeat after me. I, Elle,"

"I, Elle"

"Take you, Gabriel"

"Take you, Gabriel"

"To be my husband"

"To be my husband"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life"

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life"

The priest smiled, turning to Gabriel. "And you, Gabriel. Repeat after me. I, Gabriel"

"I, Gabriel"

"Take you, Elle"

"Take you, Elle"

"To be my wife"

"To be my wife"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad"

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life"

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life"

Gabriel smiled over at Elle, and then down to their son. "This is it buddy, do you think you can give the rings to the nice man?"

Noah beamed, holding up the little pillow with the two simple gold bands on it for the priest. "Here! Rings!"

The priest smiled and picked up one of the rings, turning to Elle. "Do you, Elle, take Gabriel as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Elle smiled brightly. "I do." And the ring was slipped on her finger.

The priest picked up the other ring and turned to Gabriel. "And do you, Gabriel, take Elle as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

He didn't even hesitate. "I do." And the ring was slipped onto his finger as well.

"You are now husband and wife," The priest proclaimed, taking a step away from the happy couple. "You may kiss the bride"

Gabriel approached Elle now, lifting up her veil, shocked speechless at how beautiful she looked. Like an angel. Just like she had that day when she saved his life. He grinned broadly before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her as close to him as possible.

Elle smirked, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, when suddenly, they were jolted out of their moment by a protest.

"Ewwww, I hate when you tongue kiss Daddy!"

Gabriel laughed pulling away, trying his best to ignore the puppy dog look Elle was giving him. "Noah's right, we should save that for the honeymoon."

Elle brightened up at that. She almost forgot about that. The honeymoon. Their first vacation alone since Noah had been born. She couldn't wait. "Well, let's get some cake first, shall we?" She asked as they linked arms, making their way down to the procession towards the reception.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have wedding pie," Gabriel muttered underneath his breath.

"We'll have pie during the honeymoon, okay?" She purred.

He pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear now. "Can I eat it off you?"

Elle smirked. "Maybe"

Gabriel merely grinned. He could only hope the reception was short.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Honeymoon

Pairing: Sylar/Elle

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sequel to They're Finally Getting Married and the second part of my birthday gift to faded_facade. Basically, it's Gabriel and Elle enjoying the first night of their honeymoon together. Smut.

Getting to Orlando for their honeymoon was an easy enough task when Gabriel had absorbed Hiro's teleportation power from Peter a few years ago. Elle had always felt rather grateful for this considering how anxious she got on airplaines. A blink of travel sure beat hours of her crying and transferring her electricity into him, which is what happened every time they took an airplane. They traveled like that when they absolutely had to, but they tried to avoid it when they could, and this was one of those times.

Though other couples might have chosen someplace more exotic to go to, Elle had begged for Disneyworld. She had never been to a theme park before, and neither had Gabriel, so it seemed like the perfect choice, even if Noah would never forgive them for going without them. They had promised him that they'd come back in a year or two with him.

Soon enough they had checked themselves into the hotel and had all their luggage taken up to the honeymoon suite they would be staying in. Gabriel scooped Elle up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold of their room. A little old fashioned and a somewhat silly practice as far as Gabriel was concerned but the delighted look on Elle's face more than made up for it.

He carefully lied her down on the bed, a mischievous look on his face as he took off his glasses, setting them aside on the bedside table. "What do you think?" He asked raising a brow, leaning in to press a kiss against her neck. "Are you ready to get started?"

Elle giggled, squirming out of his arms and climbing off the bed. "Almost. I have to change into something more comfortable" A cliché line, she knew, but she had always wanted to say something like that. She grabbed one of her bags and made her way to change in the bathroom, a devious look on her face.

Gabriel merely grinned and began tugging his jacket off, carefully lying it over one of the chairs. He didn't know just what she had planned, but he was sure that whatever it was, he'd like it. He usually did. He had removed his tie and shirt, and begun removing his belt when he heard the door open, stopping him in his tracks when he turned to look into her.

Elle had changed into a white lace bridal corset and white stockings that were held up by a garter belt. She was still wearing her long white bridal gloves, and a pair of white heels. Her hair had been taken down, flowing down her back. There was one article of clothing missing though. Her panties.

She took a few confident steps towards Gabriel, smirking as she leaned in to press a kiss against his lips, pulling away with a playful spark. "Do you like what you see?" She asked, pressing her body up tightly against his.

"I do," His voice was husky as his dark eyes took her in. It was amazing how she found a way to make herself look even more desirable. "Would you hate me if I asked you to keep it on?" He asked, nibbling on her ear as he began tugging down his pants, kicking them aside. They'd probably wrinkle, but he couldn't find it in him to care at this point.

Elle merely grinned even more at his question, shaking her head. "I could never hate you, Gabriel," She purred, pushing him down onto the bed and crawling ontop of him. "Think of it as my wedding gift to you" She brushed her fingers against his chest, giggling as the little shocks she gave him caused his hair to raise.

"But there's something you forgot to wrap" He teased with a grin rubbing his hardened erection against her bare womanhood. Yeah, those boxers were going to need to be gotten rid of soon.

Elle grinned, leaning in to nibble at his lips playfully drawing blood. She seemed almost in awe as she watched the skin knit back together right away. "That's what makes it a really good present" Her small fingers trailed down his chest until they reached his waist. She hooked her thumbs underneath the satin fabric and began tugging down on them before tossing them aside. "That's better, don't you agree?"

"Much," He growled in appreciation, grabbing both of her wrists, flipping her over onto the bed now, pinning her beneath me. His body was practically shivering in anticipation. No matter how many times he had her, he always wanted more. He may have been able to stifle his hunger for power, but he'd never be able to stifle his desire for her.

He covered her mouth with his own, groaning softly as their tongue met together in a well aged battle. They knew their roles well, but neither one would claim victor, not easily. His large hands traveled down the trails of her tiny frame, brushing over every familiar curve. He grinned against her mouth as he found his destination, thrusting two fingers suddenly into her entrance.

Elle's head tilted back as she cried out in pleasure. Her walls began to tighten around him as he moved his digits inside of her, scissoring them, opening her wider. "Pleeeease" She begged, panting, grinding against his hand. She wanted him. "Moore"

"Your wish is my command," came his husky response as he thrusted a third finger inside of her now, feeling her wet arousal grow. She was so tiny, he sometimes felt like he could break her with his fingers alone, but he knew better. Tiny, she might be, but fragile she was not. He broke away from the kiss, groaning from the spark she gave him as he did so before dipping his head down to nibble on her neck. Her skin was so beautiful, and it was only more tantalizing when she had so much it covered. He never would have guessed that a corset and some old fashioned stockings would be such a turn on.

"Gaaabriel," She moaned out, bucking against his fingers with wanton need. She brought her hands up to thread through his hair, pulling him for another heated kiss. "Take me now," She moaned out between his lips, sparking him playfully.

Well, you certainly didn't have to tell him twice. He removed his fingers, enjoying the small whimper that came out of her mouth as he did so. He placed his hands on the bed as he positioned himself ontop of her. He brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face, smiling down at her lovingly. He still couldn't image how he had almost killed her twice. How sad his life would have been without her. But there was no time to dwell on that now.

They cried out in unison as he thrusted inside of her now, her warmth entrapping him. She was so small, so tight, he could barely fit inside of her. She brought her stocking clad legs up, wrapping them around his waist, drawing him in closer.

He moaned, claiming her mouth for another searing kiss as he thrusted in and out of her. They had done this many, many times before, but there was something special about it this time. This is the first time after their marriage, the union of their two souls.

As he moved within her, her walls clenching around him, he knew it wouldn't be too much longer now. A few final thrusts inside her and he tilted his head up, crying out with his release. He pushed inside of her a couple more times and felt her nails dig into his back, sparking him as she cried out with the white flash of release as well.

As the orgasm began to wear down, Gabriel carefully pulled out of her, shifting now so she was lying on top of him.

Elle smiled warmly at him, bringing a hand up to brush some of his sweat drenched hair away from his face. "I love you so much, you know that, don't you?"

Gabriel grinned, leaning back against the pillow. "I do know that." He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "But I also know that I love you even more than that."

Elle laughed a little, giving him a playful shock. "Don't get too mushy on me now that we're a couple of newlyweds"

Gabriel chuckled softly. "I'll try not to. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her again before pulling away with a devilish grin. "Now when do I get to eat that pie off you?"

Elle laughed. "Tomorrow. I'm sleepy, and we have to wake up early tomorrow if we want to conquer the magic kingdom."

"Fine, but I'll be holding you to that promise"

Elle smirked. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't"


End file.
